Talk:Prankster Maverix
Beat him fairly easily with BLU50/25DNC with 4 Trusts. Valaineral, Yoran-Oran (UC), Semih Lafihna and Nanaa Mihgo. I burned through my MP thinking it would be harder than it is. But all Trusts finished with close to full health and not much of a dent in the MP. No drop. I have been camping this NM a bit and been trying to pin point a place holder. I have noticed if I only kill the first Evil Weapon out of the five on my widescan list he pops fairly quick. I have also tried this by killing the last Evil Weapon and I was there four hours with no pop till some random Thief showed up and started killing all of them. 0/6 for drop. Mjollnir2112 23:03, November 13, 2009 (UTC) I'm also 0/6 with TH4. Nirvana oscura 1:38, November 14, 2009 (GMT+2) Myself and a friend went around killing the five and we had no luck after a couple hours, preparing to try the "Placeholder" method as we speak. Lottery Spawns can be quite a pain, especially ones with such good gear :\ --Rassiel 13:22, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Must have killed the right one. Right after leaving my last message he spawned. Note: at 67 he gives no EXP I'm not sure if this is any indication of his level, but if anything it might push his level lower. --Rassiel 13:36, November 14, 2009 (UTC) I camped him on THF/NIN (Treasure Hunter 3 only) last night and this afternoon and just got the drop (1/4). He spawned just around 90 mins the first two times (NE side of wall and SW side of wall, both on the ground), then at 2 hours (in between the two walls on the ground), and then over 2 hours the final time (on top of the east wall). He only touched the wall the fourth time, when the belt dropped. Also, I am nearly certain that the PH weapon that spawned him was a WAR type. --Welendowd, Valefor, November 16, 2009. 0/13 with the Treasure Hound effect though signet, TH1, and once with TH4. My RDM buddy Angulis, who has been helping me with the mob thought he located the PH, but that theory was false once we realized it was popping with the two closer to the Jeuno gate as opposed to spawning on the tallest part of the spine towards the Jugner exit, which it did for about the first 5 claims. --*Trista* 20:51, November 19, 2009 (UTC) i came here as 75 bst/nin i was trying to see if its a ph or lottry pop from all 5 evil weapons. so on widescan you have 5 evil weapons, and i was killin pos #1 only. 1 evil weapon/prankster maverix 2 evil weapon 3 evil weapon 4 evil weapon 5 evil weapon not sure if killing other positions will produce nm??? so if anybody else wanna try it please post your results. and got drop 1/4 xxor 12/18/09 "NM appears anywhere from 1 to 3 hours after the placeholders death." Does this mean that after you kill the placeholder, it becomes a 1 to 3 hour timed spawn? Or is this information a typo? Rienfliche 16:19, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Testimonials *Blm75/Whm37 & Thf73/Nin36: Thief's HP went down 'very' fast, Black Mage healed to the Thf alive. Once we began to duo it, we defeated it with much easily. Thf75 could probably solo it IF he has high evasion. *Took him out as THF75/NIN37 with no difficulty. Stayed in my haste set for the whole fight (aside from the occasional switch to my DEX set for ws) He only landed one hit on me, which was critical ( go figure...) for 171 dmg. no drop :( happy hunting.. nice belt for rng if you don't do einherjar --VonnTaru 09:08, December 5, 2009 (UTC) *Easy solo as 75DNC/NIN. His TP move hits hard, ~250hp, but using Drain Samba III I never got into trouble. 1/1 on drop without TH. Yay me. (Themutznutz 23:43, December 15, 2009 (UTC)) *Got 30 exp as a level 70pld, i would estimate his level to be somewhere in the lower 50s range. Eolis 07:24, January 4, 2010 (UTC) *Just solo'd as 75RNG/37THF. Started the fight with 100% TP,Sidewinder -> Barrage -> Sidewinder. In the event that the Barrage does not land enough of the 6 shots to take down a sizable amount of HP and return 100%TP or more, Eagle Eye Shot will finish the job; it's not recommended to sit on trying to unload a third Sidewinder, as the NM will hit anywhere from 100 to 200, and very quickly. Trenchtown Rock 2:25, June 12, 2010 (EST) *Can be kited with ease from a corsair using the QD method. Used 19 fire cards. Just be sure to not lose the claim cause sometimes the mob follows stupid paths and loses aggro. 1/2 on the belt. Sehachan Phoenix server. September 19th 2010.